the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek the Third
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek the Third is the third upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Shrek crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek 2. Plot Shrek and Princess Fiona are to succeed the dying King Harold. Shrek's attempts to serve as the Regent during the King's medical leave end in disaster; Shrek insists that an ogre as king is a bad idea and that there must be someone else to rule the kingdom. Before he dies, Harold tells Shrek of another heir: his nephew, Arthur "Artie" Pendragon. Meanwhile, Prince Charming vows to himself that he will become King of Far Far Away and avenge the death of his mother, the Fairy Godmother. Charming goes to the Poison Apple tavern and persuades fairy tale villains to fight for their "happily ever after". Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots set out to retrieve Artie; as they are sailing away, Fiona reveals to Shrek that she is pregnant, much to Shrek's horror, as he believes he is not capable of raising children. The trio journey to Worcestershire Academy, an elite magical boarding school, where they discover Artie is a scrawny 16-year-old underachiever. At the school pep rally, Shrek tells Artie he will be king of Far Far Away. Artie is excited until Donkey and Puss inadvertently frighten him by discussing the responsibilities of being king. Artie tries taking control of the ship to go back to Worcestershire and as he and Shrek fight over the wheel, it breaks and the ship crashes on a remote island, where they encounter Artie's retired wizard teacher, Merlin. Charming and other villains attack the castle, but Wolfie, Pinocchio, Gingy, the Three Little Pigs and the Blind Mice stall them long enough for Fiona and her mother Queen Lillian to escape along with Snow White, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Doris the Ugly Stepsister. One of the Pigs accidentally blurts out that Shrek has gone to retrieve Arthur, and Prince Charming sends Captain Hook and his pirates to track down Shrek. The ladies are put in a tower after Rapunzel betrays them, having fallen in love with Charming. Captain Hook and his pirates track Shrek and his friends to Merlin's island, where they attempt to capture Shrek. Shrek and Artie defeat the villains, and Hook mentions Charming and the takeover of Far Far Away. Shrek urges Artie to return to Worcestershire. Instead, Artie cons Merlin into using his magic to send them to Far Far Away. The spell causes Puss and Donkey to accidentally switch bodies. They find Pinocchio and learn that Charming plans to kill Shrek as part of a play. Charming's men arrive, but Artie tricks the knights into not taking them into custody and they break into the castle during rehearsals for the play. Caught in Charming's dressing room, the four are taken captive. Charming prepares to kill Artie, believing he is the next king. To save Artie's life, Shrek tells Charming that Artie was a pawn to take his place as King of Far Far Away. Charming believes Shrek and allows Artie to leave. Donkey and Puss are imprisoned with Fiona and the ladies, where Fiona grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Fiona's mother, Queen Lillian, smashes an opening in the stone wall of the prison with a headbutt. While the princesses launch a rescue mission for Shrek, Donkey and Puss free Gingy, Pinocchio, the wolf and pigs, and Dragon and Donkey's children. They encounter Artie; Puss and Donkey mollify him by explaining that Shrek lied to save Artie's life. Charming stages a musical in front of the kingdom. Just as Charming is about to kill Shrek, Fiona, along with Puss, Donkey, the princesses and the fairy tale characters confront the villains. They lose, and Fiona is tied up. Artie shows up and convinces the villains that just because they are being treated like losers does not mean they must be losers. The villains agree to give up their evil ways. Charming refuses to listen, and lunges at Artie with his sword, but Shrek blocks the blow, so Charming attacks him instead. As Shrek pushes Charming aside, Dragon knocks over Rapunzel's tower, seemingly crushing him to death. Artie is crowned king. While the kingdom celebrates, Merlin restores Puss and Donkey to their correct bodies. Shrek and Fiona return to the swamp, becoming the parents of ogre triplets, and coping with the help of Puss, Lillian, Donkey and Dragon. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, The Harbor Master, Roger Baxter, Mrs. Twombly, Mr. Alex, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Elizabeth, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *When our heroes return to Far Far Away, Zoe and Peter will also switch bodies. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek Forever After. Scenes *Prince Charming's plot for revenge/Royal problems *King Harold's funeral *Charming rallies the villains *The quest begins/Shrek's nightmare *Worcestershire Academy/Finding Arthur *The Baby shower/Charming's attack *Crash landing/Meeting Mr. Merlin *Shrek and Arthur make up *Fiona and the royals captured/Rapunzel's true colors *The attack/Mr. Merlin's magic *Returning to Far Far Away *Shrek captured/thrown in prison *The play begins/breaking back into Far Far Away *The final fight/Charming's defeat *Arthur becomes king/Shrek and Fiona's happily ever after Soundtrack #Royal Pain #Live and Let Die #Joker & the Thief #That's What Friends are For #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting! (when Hook and some of the villains attack the group) #9 Crimes #Immigrant Song #Barracuda #Losing Streak #Best Days of My Life (for the end credits) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Shrek saga